Nightmare Throne
The Nightmare Throne is a throne only found in the epilogue of Adventure Mode. It is a black throne with many spikes, which traps whoever is sitting on it. Attacking it will break the player's weapon and hit the player with a weak Lightning bolt. Originally Maxwell is found sitting on the throne. If the player chooses to unlock the Nightmare Lock with a Divining Rod, Maxwell will be released, momentarily stretch, then wither into a skeleton and fade away into dust. Then, two big shadowy hands will come up from the ground and pull the player's character underground. The chair will reappear with the character trapped on it, and the Gramaphone next to it will start playing music as the screen fades to black and the story ends. Maxwell's speech When players approach Maxwell in the throne, he will say a line. Players have to click on him to read all the lines. Once he says all the lines listed below, excluding the Gramaphone ones, all he will say is "...". # "Is this what you were expecting?" / "Is this how it ends?" # "Forgive me if I don't get up." # "You've been an interesting plaything, but I've grown tired of this game." # "Or maybe They've grown tired of me." # "Heh. Took them long enough." # "They'll show you terrible, beautiful things." # "It's best not to fight it." # "There wasn't much here when I showed up." # "Just dust. And the Void. And Them." # "I've learned so much since then. I've built so much." # "But even a King is bound to the board." # "You can't change the rules of the game." # "I don't know what they want. They... they just watch." # "Unless you get too close... Then..." # "Well, there's a reason I stay so dapper." # "What year is it out there? Time moves differently here." # "Go on, stay a while. Keep us company." # "Or put the key in the box. It's your decision." # "Either way, you're just delaying the inevitable." # "Reality is like that, sometimes." # "I think I've said enough." # If the Gramaphone is turned off, then Maxwell will say... "Thank you, I've been listening to that song for an eternity." # If the Gramaphone is then turned back on, Maxwell then states... "I suppose I deserve that." # If the player activates the hidden Teleportato, Maxwell will say... "Don't you think I've tried that?" # If the player attacks Maxwell he will say... "The throne won't allow that. I've tried." Trivia * There was an old design for the Nightmare Throne that was in the game, but it was removed and replaced with the current one. The Shadow Key originally was going to unlock Maxwell, but the Divining Rod replaced it. * There is a fully operational Wooden Thing located somewhere in the map. Players can try to use it, but it will simply drop them back at Maxwell's throne. Maxwell will comment that he tried the same. * It is possible to see two of the same character by playing Adventure Mode twice as that character. One of them will be stuck on the throne, while the second has the option to swap places. Bugs * When trying to attack Maxwell while on the throne as Woodie using Lucy the Axe, the axe will be destroyed. If Woodie pities Maxwell and takes his place, upon being strapped to the throne, the throne will be turned around. This same glitch can happen to Willow if the player used the Console to complete Adventure Mode. Category:Adventure Mode Category:Naturally Spawning Objects